Glitchtrap
Spring Bonnie is the main antagonist of the VR video game Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He seems to be malicious software within the game that takes the form of an anthropomorphic rabbit and watches the player as they progress. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Spring Bonnie first appears near a doorway in the main hub after collecting one the cassette tapes hidden throughout the game. By finding more tapes, Spring Bonnie will get closer to the player and become progressively more solid. The tapes imply that Spring Bonnie first entered "Freddy Fazbear's Virtual Experience" after old animatronic programming was scanned to create advanced AI systems. He began to greatly unnerve beta testers by watching them play, causing one of them to document what they knew about the abnormally in hopes another development team could find a way to eliminate it. She managed to hide her documented recordings within a protected part of the game's code; in a place where only beta testers would look. However, Spring Bonnie then latched his programming onto the audio files as a way to prevent himself from being deleted. The female tester decided to fragment her recordings and scatter them in the form of tapes to protect the rest of the game from Spring Bonnie. In her final recording, the beta tester tells the player of a very risky way to possibly purge Spring Bonnie from the game. She reveals that Spring Bonnie is capable of possessing the player, and they would need to activate a switch somewhere in front of the stage while their body is being merged with the rabbit. In the final level "Pizza Party", the player must navigate through maze using clues presumably left by Spring Bonnie. They are lead backstage where Spring Bonnie can be seen gesturing the player to follow him behind a curtain. Doing so will leave the player on the main hub's stage as Freddy Fazbear while the credits roll and Spring Bonnie dances in the background. After collecting all the tapes, Spring Bonnie will attempt to possess the player next time they start up their game. If they take too long following the last tape's instructions, Spring Bonnie will successfully merge with them and the player will receive a game over. If the player follows the instructions correctly, they will be locked behind a steel door while Spring Bonnie tells them to hush through a slot before disappearing. The player is then sent back to the main hub to find a glitching green Spring Bonnie plush next to them. Spin-Off Games ''FNAF World'' A heroic chibi version of Spring Bonnie appears in FNAF World as a possible member of the player's party. Spring Bonnie's physical appearance in this game looks quite different from his counterpart in FNAF VR. Appearance Spring Bonnie appears as a golden yellow anthropomorphic rabbit wearing two black buttons on his chest, a big purple bow-tie and a purple vest decorated with star patterns. Trivia *It has been heavily speculated that Spring Bonnie is the digital manifestation of William Afton/Springtrap due to his mannerisms and how he tries to lure the player. **This is even further supported when Spring Bonnie (presumably) stuffs the player into a Freddy Fazbear suit. **If Spring Bonnie is just a manifestation of William, or possibly William's spirit, once again refusing to die like when he was locked within Springtrap, or not remains a mystery. *Before his name was revealed in the game files, Spring Bonnie was also referred to as Malhare and VRabbit by fans. **There was data found in the games files which suggested that Spring Bonnie was also called "Glitchtrap". *One of the noises Spring Bonnie makes is actually a sped up portion of the female beta tester's first tape saying "Can you hear me? Hello." *Similar to Lefty before Ultimate Custom Night, Spring Bonnie's only voice line is a shush. *One of Spring Bonnie's nicknames; Malhare, is a combination of malware (malicious software) and hare (a mammal resembling a rabbit). *Despite some calling him Spring Bonnie, the Virus that appears FNaF VR is technically not Spring Bonnie himself as the Virus exists within the VR game and as stated before, acts similar to William Afton. **The Virus not being Spring Bonnie is further supported by the fact that the Virus barely resembles Springtrap, who is implied to be a withered Spring Bonnie suit. **However it is reasonable to believe that Spring Bonnie only took the appearance of the older Spring Bonnie suits, as Spring Bonnie has never made a canon 3D appearance in the series. ***But this theory can be repelled by the fact that the Virus was created by the old animatronic programming, which the older suits most likely didn’t have programming and were just suits, judging by the Virus' appearance. ****Although older suits did contain animatronic parts that had to be retracted to be worn by people safety. Navigation Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Possessor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Presumed Deceased